eldian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Eldian Empire
The Eldian Empire controls the entire continent of Eldia. The Eldian Empire is made up of 13 territories, it's capitol is the Principality of Mitras, whom is controlled by the Princess of Mitras, Margaret. Crown Princess Margaret is also the heir to the throne and the eldest child of the Empress of Eldia and she's the Vice Chairwoman of the House of Lords. The Eldian Empire ranks 2nd for the most languages spoken by a country, right below The Britannian Empire and above The Principality of Aht Urhgan. The Eldian Empire is a pretty warm country except in Southern Eldia where winters can be brutal. History Starting Point (1467-1475) Historians called this era the "Starting Point" for the Eldian Empire, these 8 years is where the various wars took place to conquer the present day territories. Ymir IV, Princess of Mitras declared war on Yarckel, her husband Erik, Prince Consort of Mitras commanded the army into Yarckel, the battle went on for 2 months, but when the fighting was over, the Princess of Mitras took control of Yarckel and made it a Barony which is now controlled by a Baron. After Mitras conquered Calaneth in early 1468, Princess Ymir IV declared herself to be Empress Ymir I and changed the Royal Family surname from Fritz to Reiss. In 1475 Eldia had control of Ehrmich, Yarckel, Mitras, Sheena, Rose, Maria, Calaneth and Utopia. Conquering of the Continent (1547-1550) In the year 1547, the Empire of Marley declared war on the Eldian Empire hoping to control the continent for themselves. The Emperor at the time was Karl I, Emperor of Eldia, he was the 4th Emperor becoming Emperor at the age of 21 in 1531. Emperor Karl I decided to fight back, the Emperor was known as "The Tactical God", he devised a strategy that lead to the defeat of the Empire of Marley in 1550, however, Emperor Karl I passed away in 1549 leaving his 15 year old son as Karl II, Emperor of Eldia. Karl II wasn't a tactical genius like his father, in fact, the young Emperor didn't want to fight, all he wanted to do was hook up with women, leaving the army in his General Commander's hands (General Commander is the present day Field Marshal rank). It turns out, this move was the correct move, the General Commander may not have been as smart as the late Emperor Karl I, but he was still a Tactical Genius, in the year 1450 Marley fell to the might of Eldia and Eldia now controlled the entire continent. The Royal Wars (1716-1770) After the death of Roderick III, Emperor of Eldia the crown went to his 5 year old son, Karl IV, Emperor of Eldia. 2 months after Karl IV was "crowned" Emperor of Eldia, his older sister, Princess Margaret, Grand Duchess of Jinae announced she was going to the palace to visit her baby brother, the Emperor, while there she tore the crown off his head and placed it on her own, the Royal Guard did not care about the self-proclaimed Empress taking the crown, they wanted someone older to rule the nation, not a 5 year old boy. 3 days after Crown Empress Margaret announced herself as Empress, her brother was sent to live with a family of commoners in the Britannian Empire, the new Empress also changed his name to David Smith (recent discoveries of old documents and DNA confirms Emperor Karl IV existed and was Emperor for 2 months). After 12 years on the throne, her older sister, Princess Ymir, Grand Duchess of Dauper executed Empress Margaret I and took the crown, declaring herself as the new Empress. Empress Ymir II died in the year 1751 at the age of 54 from the Curse of Ymir, after the death of Ymir II, the crown goes skips over her dead son, Prince Urklyn, who had no children, to her daughter Crown Princess Annie, Princess of Mitras. 4 years later in the year 1755, her cousin, Prince Roderick broke into the castle and arrested the Empress and the Royal Family and declared himself as Emperor Roderick IV. The Empress and the rest of the Royal Family was rescued in the year 1770 by a group of soldiers who did not like what the Emperor was doing, the Empress armed herself and gathered a large group of soldiers and stormed the palace, when the soldiers arrested the Emperor, the Empress did not hesitate to cut her cousin's head off with a sword and retook the crown. Empress Annie I died in 1776 from cancer, she gave her daughter Crown Princess Freida, Princess of Mitras the crown on her death bed, she died 2 hours later. The Revolutionary War (1879-1881) After the previous war against Marley in 1550, the people of Marley was forced into slavery, or sold to slavery by the Eldian people, young boys as young as 10 years old were forced to work while girls as young as 10 were forced to cook and look after small children. Some women were forced into sex slavery and 99% of Marley people died as slaves and most of them died before the age of 22. A group of people of Marley Descent rose up and took control of the government, Marley spared the lives of 50% of the royal family and banished them to a small island off the coast of Eldia and forbid them from using the title "Emperor", Karl V, Emperor of Eldia fled to the island and they lived in peace for the next 84 years. The Marley-Eldia War (1965-1974) This war is also called World War 3. In the year 1965 Marley bombed Shiganshina, a small city located on the western coast of Eldia. Britannia, San d'Oria, Aht Urhgan and Jeuno all declared war on Marley for attacking their ally. While Marley was fighting Britannia, San d'Oria, Aht Urhgan and Jeuno, Eldia was deciding their next move on Marley. 2 hours after the bombing of Shiganshina, a Marley special agent infiltrated the royal government and assassinated Frieda II, Queen of Eldia and 5 members of the Royal Family, Prince Roderick, Grand Duke of Ragako escaped and Princess Historia was in Stohess visiting her aunt from her mother's site. After the royal family assassination, Roderick V, King of Eldia claimed the throne for himself. 5 years later, Marley bombed Trost and a Battalion of Marley soldiers flooded Trost, the fighting lasted 2 days, Eldia defeated the Marley forces in Trost. 1 months after the assault on Trost, a Battalion of Eldian soldiers started to make their way to retake Shiganshina when they were ambushed by a Marley force 4 times larger than their own. Eldia retreated less than 2 hours after starting their assault on Shiganshina. 3 days after the assault on Shiganshina, a small company of Marley soldiers invaded Sheena, 2 MP companies and 4 SL companies attacked Marley and killed 80% of their forces and took the rest prisoner. 2 weeks after the mission to reclaim Shiganshina enemy soldiers showed up in Rose and destroyed 2 Eldian platoons. 7 hours later an Eldian Battalion showed up and gunned down Marley's forces retaking Rose. 5 days after the assault on Rose the enemy force shows up again to try and conquer Rose, Eldia pushed them out once again. 1 month after the 2nd assault on Rose the military undercover a plot to surrender to Marley set up by the King, the military arrest the King and crown Crown Princess Historia, Princess of Mitras as Queen. 2 days later, the King is Executed. 2 weeks after the coronation of Queen Historia, the military attempt to retake Shiganshina, this time making it to Shiganshina without any problems, once they get there they are immediately ambushed by heavy machine gun fire, after 6 hours of fighting, the Eldian Armed Forces retake Shiganshina. Marley once again turned their focus to the other 4 nations, but this time, Bastok joined in to help, for the next 4 years, Eldia was getting better at tactics. In 1974 Eldia bombed Liberio killing 95% of their high ranking military officers and the vast majority of the Imperial Family, Major Eren Jaeger, a Holy Knight, arrested and executed the Emperor and Empress of Marley. This marked the end of the war when Marley surrendered to the United Nations. The 2nd Eldian Empire Queen Historia passed away in 2019 from the Curse of Ymir and left her eldest child and daughter, Crown Princess Annie II, Princess of Mitras as the Queen of Eldia. in 2020 Queen Annie II declared that she was bringing back the Eldian Empire and crowned herself as Empress of Eldia. House of Lords The Eldian Empire has 13 territories, each territory use to be an independent country until they were conquered between 1467-1475. All 13 territories have a House of Lords member in charge of them. The House of Lords is the ruling body of the Eldian Empire with the Empress at the top. Despite it being made out of the 13 houses, there's 14 members, that's because the heir to the throne's title is Prince or Princess of Mitras and the monarch rules over all 13. 0a23b4cc8d8a35e9f987e76797e32379.png|The 13 territories of the Eldian Empire * The Principality of Mitras ** Crown Princess Diane, 1st Princess of Mitras (1881-1903) ** Crown Prince Michael, 2nd Prince of Mitras (1903-1939) ** Crown Prince Roderick, 3rd Prince of Mitras (1939-1949) ** Crown Princess Freida, 4th Princess of Mitras (1949-1962) ** None (1962-1965) ** Crown Princess Historia, 5th Princess of Mitras (1965-1970) ** None (1970-1982) ** Crown Princess Annie, 6th Princess of Mitras (1982-2019) ** Crown Princess Margaret, 7th Princess of Mitras (2019-present) * The Duchy of Sheena ** Prince Eugene, 1st Duke of Sheena (1881-1921) ** Princess Elizabeth, 2nd Duchess of Sheena (1921-1954) ** Kenneth, 3rd Duke of Sheena (1954-1975) ** William, 4th Duke of Sheena (1975-1981) ** Mary, 5th Duchess of Sheena (1981-1983) ** Robert, 6th Duke of Sheena (1983-2002) ** Samuel, 7th Duke of Sheena (2002-2014) ** Eren, 8th Duke of Sheena (2014-present) * The Duchy of Rose ** Prince Philip, 1st Duke of Rose (1886-1928) ** Princess Melissa, 2nd Duchess of Rose (1928-1952) ** Paul, 3rd Duke of Rose (1952-1966) ** David, 4th Duke of Rose (1966-1967) ** Armin, 5th Duke of Rose (1967-2013) ** Fraser, 6th Duke of Rose (2013-2019) ** Prince Dante, 7th Duke of Rose (2019-present) * The Duchy of Maria ** Prince Henry, 1st Duke of Maria (1883-1906) ** Prince William, 2nd Duke of Maria (1906-1912) ** Prince Peter, 3rd Duke of Maria (1912-1938) ** Irene, 4th Duchess of Maria (1938-1970) ** Connie, 5th Duke of Maria (1970-2017) ** Bertolt, 6th Duke of Maria (2017-2019) ** Aria, 7th Duchess of Maria (2019-present) * The Orvud March ** Princess Susan, 1st Marchioness of Orvud (1907-1945) ** Kenny, 2nd Marquis of Orvud (1945-1970) ** Levi, 3rd Marquis of Orvud (1970-1974) ** Mikasa, 4th Marchioness of Orvud (1974-2004) ** Mark, 5th Marquis of Orvud (2004-2007) ** Night, 6th Marchioness of Orvud (2007-present) *The Utopia March **Princess Elizabeth, 1st Marchioness of Utopia (1916-1971) **Prince William, 2nd Marquis of Utopia (1971-1980) **Catherine, 3rd Marchioness of Utopia (1980-2010) **Philip, 4th Marquis of Utopia (2010-2019) **Suzuya, 5th Marquis of Utopia (2019-present) *The Trost March **Princess Anne, 1st Marchioness of Trost (1909-1947) **Christine, 2nd Marchioness of Trost (1947-1969) **Hange, 3rd Marchioness of Trost (1969-1998) **Andrew, 4th Marquis of Trost (1998-2014) **Tanner, 5th Marchioness of Trost (2014-present) *The County of Calaneth **Prince Adam, 1st Count of Calaneth (1911-1964) **Princess Emily, 2nd Countess of Calaneth (1964-1972) **John, 3rd Count of Calaneth (1972-1998) **Andrew, 4th Count of Calaneth (1998-2001) **Anne, 5th Countess of Calaneth (2001-2003) **Jessica, 6th Countess of Calaneth (2003-2010) **George, 7th Count of Calaneth (2010-2015) **Fire, 8th Count of Calaneth (2015-present) *The County of Shiganshina **Prince Peter, 1st Count of Shiganshina (1910-1938) **Albert, 2nd Count of Shiganshina (1938-1985) **Alice, 3rd Countess of Shiganshina (1985-1995) **Jean, 4th Count of Shiganshina (1995-2009) **Andrew, 5th Count of Shiganshina (2009-present) *The County of Stohess **Prince Victor, 1st Count of Stohess (1911-1956) **Jeff, 2nd Count of Stohess (1956-1983) **Evelyn, 3rd Countess of Stohess (1983-2018) **Vixey, 4th Countess of Stohess (2018-present) *The Yarckel Barony **Princess Annie, 1st Baroness of Yarckel (1916-1959) **Ashley, 2nd Baroness of Yarckel (1959-1970) **Hitch, 3rd Baroness of Yarckel (1970-2017) **David, 4th Baron of Yarckel (2017-2019) **Jonas, 5th Baron of Yarckel (2019-present) *The Krolva Barony **Prince Dennis, 1st Baron of Krolva (1916-1962) **Mary, 2nd Baroness of Krolva (1962-1983) **Peter, 3rd Baron of Krolva (1983-2004) **Philip, 4th Baron of Krolva (2004-2016) **Aelia, 5th Baroness of Krolva (2016-2019) **Catherine, 6th Baroness of Krolva (2019-present) Monarchs of Eldia The nation has had numerous monarchs since it was founded in 1467. Each monarch held absolute control over the nation and it's affairs. The monarch can do whatever they wish while they hold the crown, that includes creating new noble titles, granting people with noble titles, creating and removing military detachments or units, and many more. Monarchs of the First Eldian Empire # Ymir I, Empress of Eldia (1467-1480) # Sheena, Empress of Eldia (1480-1529) # Urklyn I, Emperor of Eldia (1529-1531) # Karl I, Emperor of Eldia (1531-1549) # Karl II, Emperor of Eldia (1549-1581) # Karl III, Emperor of Eldia (1581-1608) # Philip I, Emperor of Eldia (1608-1617) # Roderick I, Emperor of Eldia (1617-1661) # Roderick II, Emperor of Eldia (1661-1669) # Urklyn II, Emperor of Eldia (1669-1695) # Roderick III, Emperor of Eldia (1695-1716) # Karl IV, Emperor of Eldia (1716) # Margaret I, Empress of Eldia (1716-1728) # Ymir II, Empress of Eldia (1728-1751) # Annie I, Empress of Eldia (1751-1755) # Roderick IV, Emperor of Eldia (1755-1770) # Annie I, Empress of Eldia (1770-1776) # Frieda I, Empress of Eldia (1776-1797) # Philip II, Emperor of Eldia (1797-1823) # Uriel I, Emperor of Eldia (1823-1840) # Alexander, Emperor of Eldia (1840-1849) # Philip III, Emperor of Eldia (1849-1874) # Karl V, Emperor of Eldia (1874-1881) Monarchs of the Kingdom of Eldia # Karl V, King of Eldia (1881-1903) # Diane, Queen of Eldia (1903-1939) # Michael, King of Eldia (1939-1949) # Uriel II, King of Eldia (1949-1962) # Frieda II, Queen of Eldia (1962-1965) # Roderick V, King of Eldia (1965-1970) # Historia, Queen of Eldia (1970-2019) # Annie II, Queen of Eldia (2019-2020) Monarchs of the Second Eldian Empire # Annie II, Empress of Eldia (2020-present)